


Unbound

by ember_firedrake



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_firedrake/pseuds/ember_firedrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Flint stood there now on the other ship’s quarterdeck, body tense and breathing hard from exertion, blood soaked into his already-dark clothing.</i>
</p>
<p>After a particularly bloody battle, Silver knows exactly how to handle Flint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/pseuds/ellel) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Post-battle/raid adrenaline rush. Pirate Husbands. After particularly bloody battle Flint can't settle down, Silver checks the wounds, helps clean off the blood and satisfies all his needs for dirty, animalistic and loud sex.

Silver paced along the rail of the _Walrus_ , eyes locked on Flint on the deck of their neighboring ship. Though the pain in his leg had lessened with time, he still wasn’t part of the boarding party, lacking the agility to leap from one ship’s rigging to another. It smarted at him, prickling at his pride though he did everything else he could to assist the raid. Discharged muskets were propped beside him that he’d used to take out enemies. The battle had been a particularly vicious one, a consequence of waging war on England—people thought their lives would be forfeit if they surrendered peacefully. 

As Silver stood there, a passing memory caught him. A lifetime ago, it had seemed, when he’d stood beside Flint on the deck of the Spanish warship and watched the crew attempt to take a prize. _This is the most dangerous part_ , Flint had said to him then. Silver had remembered the ensuing fight, their crew needing to retreat when matters had gone south.

Still, the _Walrus_ crew had prevailed today, and Silver had watched from the aft deck’s rail as Flint had cut a bloody swath through his enemies. Flint stood there now on the other ship’s quarterdeck, body tense and breathing hard from exertion, blood soaked into his already-dark clothing. He seemed to sense he was being watched, casting his gaze about until it settled on Silver. Their eyes locked, and Silver could feel the heat pooling in his gut. The cheers of triumph amongst the crew were distant to his ears, his entire focus narrowed on Flint’s eyes. The spell broke, Flint turning to bark orders about transferring the supplies to their ship. Even from this distance, though, Silver recognized the new tension in his bearing that had wasn't born _just_ from the battle that had occurred. Silver turned turned from the rail, going belowdecks. 

He collected supplies from Doctor Howell then went to the captain's cabin, excitement and need thrumming in his veins. The first time it had happened had been after a scrape with a merchant vessel, and Silver had attributed it to the newness of their relationship. After going _without_ for so long, it was a novelty to indulge whenever one wished. Flint had jerked them both off, the pressure of his grip close around both their cocks bringing Silver off quickly. The second time it had happened had been after a close shave with Spanish sailors, where Flint had narrowly avoided death once more. Silver had been overtaken with worry then, grasping and touching at Flint to ensure he was still flesh and blood and not some resurrected demon. Flint had taken Silver on the desk, fucking into him deeply as if to assure Silver he was still here, still living. 

And now today's bloody skirmish. Silver recognized a pattern when he saw one, and the past results of this one left him heady with anticipation. He did not have long to wait. Flint entered the room like a force of nature, the very air around him seeming to crackle. At times like this, it was easy to recall his old superstitions that Flint could bend reality to his will. Flint was streaked with blood, his green eyes seeming lit from within as he advanced into the room. 

Silver held a hand out, momentarily halting Flint’s movements. He may as well be trying to contain the tides—but Flint stilled a moment, allowing it. 

“Are you injured?” Silver asked, bringing a wet cloth up with his other hand to wipe the blood from Flint’s face. Flint leaned momentarily into the touch, the calm before the storm. 

“I'm fine.” His voice had the low rumble of thunder. 

“That isn't what I asked.” 

“None of them got close to touching me,” Flint said, that unearthly glow returning to his eyes as he gave a ferocious grin. “It isn’t my blood. None of it is.”

He was feral, he was lightning and stormy seas contained within flesh, and Silver—Silver was prepared to ride out that storm. He could sense the coiled energy in Flint’s bearing, and it was no surprise when Flint moved, lunging in for a hungry kiss and using that momentum to bear Silver back until he was against the wall. Silver gasped into Flint’s mouth, tasting blood—his own. Flint only hummed his appreciation, licking his tongue into Silver’s mouth. It sent a perverse thrill through Silver's body, and he was unable to contain his reaction as Flint pressed a thigh between his legs. 

He knew Flint could feel how hard he was, how need and anticipation of Flint’s mood already had him aching with want. Flint drew his face back, lips pulling over teeth in a grin that had once instilled fear in him—now, it sent a spike of lust through his body. Flint pressed his thigh in again, and Silver groaned, head falling back to hit the wall behind him. 

Flint sank to his knees, attacking the fastenings of Silver's trousers until they were pooling at his thighs. He thought that would be enough for Flint, but no, Flint continued drawing them down. Silver had to brace his hands on Flint’s shoulders for support as Flint removed his shoe from his right foot before pulling the trouser leg off it, then eased the left trouser leg over the boot and carefully lifted his peg leg to remove the trousers entirely. 

There was a thunking sound as the trousers hit the floor, and Flint arched an eyebrow. Silver breathed through his nose, quelling his sudden nerves at being bared so from the waist down as Flint reached over again and discovered the source of the noise—a small corked bottle. 

“You anticipated this?” Flint asked. There was no judgment in his tone, but there was something else—something that made Silver whine in the back of his throat and shift his stance a little wider as he nodded. 

“I, ah...didn't want any time to go to waste,” Silver said, feeling self-conscious. 

Flint groaned, falling upon Silver like a man dying of thirst. He took Silver's cock into his mouth like he was desperate for it, and Silver cursed, hand moving to cup the back of Flint’s head as Flint swallowed him down. Flint’s shorn hair prickled against his palm, but Silver was too focused on the sensation of Flint’s lips stretched around him, tongue rolling against the length of him. Silver let out an answering groan, his eyes falling shut.

He gave a start when he felt the first oiled finger pressing into him. As if sensing Silver was already too close, Flint’s mouth drew back until just the head of Silver’s cock rested on his tongue, which he teased with gentle suction. Meanwhile, his finger continued to slide back and forth within Silver's body. 

“Oh, fuck...oh—” Silver swore, as a second finger quickly joined the first, a touch sooner than Silver was used to. Silver took deep breaths through flared nostrils, willing away the tension that had built since watching Flint on the enemy ship’s quarterdeck, to force his body to relax and accommodate the intrusion. 

Flint took him deeper in his mouth again, unexpectedly, as he twisted and scissored the fingers within Silver's body. Silver gave a shout, grateful for the wall behind him keeping him supported. Flint’s throat worked around him, tongue pressing against the underside, and try as he might Silver could not withstand that for long. 

“ _Captain_...I’m close, I’m—” Silver tried to warn, but it was too late, he was spilling down Flint’s throat. Flint swallowed around him, letting out a satisfied moan, his eyes clouded by a haze of pleasure. Silver wobbled against the wall, his body going slack in the wake of his orgasm, then shuddered as he felt Flint press a third finger into him. 

Flint drew his head back, letting Silver’s spent cock slip from his mouth with an obscene noise. He looked up, the smug expression on his face taking on a predatory glint as he continued to fuck Silver with three fingers until pleasure was sparking along Silver’s nerves and his cock began to twitch futilely against his thigh. 

“ _Ah_ —come on,” Silver implored, “Fuck me already.”

_That_ got the reaction he was hoping for, Flint withdrawing his fingers as he let out a possessive snarl. Moments later he was on his feet and kissing Silver, lips a harsh tangle as he shoved at his own clothing. It happened quickly—one moment Silver was licking into Flint’s mouth as their beards scraped together, and the next he was gasping as Flint gripped his thighs and _lifted_. 

Silver was grateful for the preparation, because there was no fighting gravity or the inescapable press of Flint’s cock opening him up. He groaned, clutching desperately at Flint’s broad shoulders. His legs were hitched around Flint’s hips, and the only thing keeping him up was the strength of Flint’s arms and the wall at his back. It was frightening, intoxicating, and more than a little overwhelming. And then Flint began to _move_. 

Flint’s hands were a vice grip on the swell of his ass, supporting him as Flint’s hips set a pounding rhythm that wrung a cry from Silver’s throat. He clutched harder at Flint, ducking his head down to muffle the sounds he was making into the juncture of Flint’s neck and shoulder. The drag of Flint’s cock inside him set him trembling, and as Flint’s pelvic bone drove upwards again Silver sank his teeth into muscle. 

Flint growled, fucking harder until his thrusts rocked Silver against the wall. It would leave marks and bruises, Silver was sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when every push seemed to unmake him from within, sending frissons of pleasure throughout his body. It wasn’t quite enough to get him hard again so soon, but the friction between their bodies was secondary to the way Flint’s cock drove into him. One particularly hard thrust had Silver quaking in Flint’s arms, his head falling back. Flint took advantage of Silver’s bared neck to lunge forward, setting upon it with teeth and sucking kisses. When Silver felt the sharp edge of Flint’s teeth on his neck he gasped, clenching down involuntarily. Flint jerked, body going tense as he came.

Silver trembled, panting as Flint nuzzled at the marked skin on his neck. Flint hadn’t moved from his position, his cock remaining buried while he held Silver against the wall. Silver clung harder, near senseless with pleasure, cognizant only that the couldn’t let Flint go. He was aware, distantly, that there was no way his leg would bear his weight, and he hoped Flint would let him down easily.

The previous times they’d done this, Silver had remained sprawled on whatever surface they’d fucked on. The verticality of their current situation had not escaped him. It was a surprise, then, when instead of lowering him to the ground, Flint gently extricated himself and carried Silver over to his cot. He laid Silver down, fingertips brushing over him in a gentle assessment of the aches and bruises he’d made. Flint’s hand halted at the top of Silver’s boot, a silent question in his eyes. Silver nodded, his breath stalled in his throat, and Flint loosened the straps and removed the boot, setting it safely on the floor. His hands were back on Silver a moment later, massaging the thigh in gentle circling motions. Silver shivered under the attention, the contrast between this and Flint’s behavior a few minutes ago startling, but not unwelcome.

“Take this off,” Silver said, plucking at Flint’s still bloodstained shirt. Flint blinked down at himself, as if just now realizing the state of his clothing. He moved to do as Silver requested, pulling off his shirt, then bending to remove his trousers and boots. Silver took the opportunity to pull his own shirt off, wincing as the fabric dragged over the places that had chafed against the wall. He moved over on the cot, a silent invitation for Flint to join him. 

There was silence save for the creaking of wood and distant sounds of the water against the hull of the ship, then the cot swayed as it took Flint’s weight. He molded himself against Silver’s back, and Silver let out a sigh as the last bit of tension left his body. There hadn’t been this kind of tenderness following their previous post-battle encounters, and while part of Silver wondered what had changed, he couldn’t bring himself to object in the slightest.


End file.
